


Berkeley II

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [5]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Gabriel (2007), Norse Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Coming Out is Never a One Time Deal, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Evil and offhand invalidation, Gen, Genderqueer Dean, Genderqueer Dean Winchester, Long and Slow Process, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dean, POV Second Person, Queer Character, Queer Gen, Queer Shadow Moon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Dean, Trans Dean Winchester, Trying to Come Out When the Conversations Were More Rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Deeper down the rabbit hole.... Deeper goes the crossover.....





	Berkeley II

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic will have all parts of the series in it in case anyone wants to read this long form, but I'm producing it both ways for people who want it in smaller pieces. (The first fic is P1, Tinkerbell). I know people are reading more short form stuff lately, but this is turning into a 'verse, so there you go I guess... I've been waiting for AG to be a TV series and be ficcable since its original release in 2001, so I guess I have a lot to say....

You find Shadow sitting on the couch and drawing. 

As you come in from the kitchen you peek at him. “Hey, can I see?”

“Sure,” Shadow says, then looks increasingly nervous as you inspect his work.

There’s no doubt in your mind as you look at who it is, but for some reason you ask him:

“Cool. Who’s that?”

“Mr. Wednesday.”

Mr. Wednesday?

“Funny,” you say, and then you immediately regret it because of the nervous look on Shadow’s face.

“How’d you meet him?” you ask, trying to diffuse the tension and not sure if you are succeeding.

“He just showed up. Like, you…. Wait, you believe me?”

“Yeah. Of course,” you say.

“People act...weird about it.” Shadow is still nervous and you’re suddenly realizing that this situation, whatever it is, has been bothering him. Probably one of the reasons he’s been skittish.

“Well...you’re not alone,” you say.

“Oh. Wait. Really?”

“Yeah. Um, this sounds however it sounds, but I see that guy in the mirror sometimes.”

“REALLY?”

“I can’t make it happen or anything.”

“Me either. Just sometimes...he’s around,” Shadow says. “And um.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s like he’s waiting for something. I can’t believe you know him.”

“Um. Yeah. I know him….as Odin.”

“...You do?”

“Yeah. Wednesday is Odin’s day,” you say.

“Holy wow.”

Somehow a breeze starts to blow as if a window is open in the apartment. But none are open and it’s rarely breezy like this to begin with. It’s not really a breeze. It’s a wind.

“Hello, boys….”

Both of you fall silent.


End file.
